


虞（全員向真人狼殺）

by chuchu523



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchu523/pseuds/chuchu523
Summary: 相愛相殺的故事（？）





	虞（全員向真人狼殺）

《虞》序章

「嘶——」從昏迷中醒來的佐藤揉了揉太陽穴，看著一片漆黑的四周，他的記憶只停在他和河野約好了放學要去看他比賽，不知怎麼的就跑到這裡來了。

「喂——有人嗎——？」佐藤緊張的大喊，「啪嗒」一聲，四周亮了起來，瞬間的燈光讓佐藤反射地瞇起了眼，等到適應了燈光後，佐藤發現這裡還有另外十一個人——學生會的與那城、白岩，同級的河野、川西，管樂部的ナオト，舞蹈部的川尻、豆原，還有一年級那幫四人組：木全、大平、金城、鶴房——每個看起來都和他一樣滿臉寫著困惑。

突然間，後方傳來了「滋滋——」的雜音，後方圓桌上投影出了一個虛擬的人像，那人猛地抬頭，臉上掛著詭異的笑：「在場的每一個人——都是凶手……只有贏了遊戲的人能活下來。是撒旦的契約，還是丘比特的救贖——現在，遊戲開始……。」聲音顯然是經過處理的，冰冷而尖銳，語句間摻著戲謔，恍如冰刃架在脖子上，佐藤不禁滲了一身冷汗。

「…景瑚，你知道這是什麼嗎？」河野不知道什麼時候出現在他身邊，指著手腕上像手錶一樣的東西，佐藤這才發現自己也戴著一模一樣的手環——不，是全部人。

「不知道呢…。」佐藤困惑的回答。  
「那個…有人知到他說的『遊戲』是什麼東西嗎？」ナオト率先開了口，一群人在陌生的屋子裡面面相覷，突然，白岩開口了：「各位，桌上…」，用眼神意示眾人看向不知道何時出現在桌上的手冊。

「人狼遊戲？」木全上前一把抓起小冊子，讀出了封面的四個大字。

鶴房從後方用手刀劈了木全一下，「不用你念我也看得出來好嗎。」接著就搶過了木全手中的冊子。

眾人圍著鶴房，研究起那本手冊。

「所以…我們現在要決定身份卡是嗎。」木全抽起夾在手冊末頁的卡牌，一張一張的跟遊戲規則對照著，接著洗了洗卡牌，「來吧，一人一張。」

「翔也…真的要玩嗎？」大平看著他怯怯的說，不過以鶴房為首，眾人都紛紛抽了卡，他才小心翼翼的接過木全遞來的最後一張牌。

「那，我們都先去樓上房間看看吧！手冊上寫著要把身份牌插到房間的電腦裡。」學生會長的與那城拍了拍手讓大家注意到他。接著轉向房間另一側的樓梯。

\--

走廊的末端，白岩遲疑的握住了門把，不安的看向與那城。

「別怕，我在的。」目送白岩關上房門，與那城走進了對面的房間。

\--

大平關上房門後，呆呆的站在門口，手中的牌捏得緊緊的，「…你，不會騙我吧？」

\--

「我發誓，我一定會保護你——」金城盯著閃爍的電腦螢幕，眼底沉著無盡的黑色。

\--

「說好了，我們要一起留到最後。」河野拍了拍佐藤和川西的肩膀，「待會見。」門縫合上前，是河野招牌的笑容。

\--

「人狼遊戲…嗎？我是不會輸給你的。」川尻望著白色的天花板，笑得彎彎的狐狸眼，嘴角勾起自信的笑。

\--

（未完待續。。。）


End file.
